shattered_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Valerin Silverblades
Introduction Valerin Silverblades are a the highest military rank in Althen soceity aswell as the oldest. Each Silverblade is a masterful warrior and tactian, matched only by the skillful fighters mortalkind ever brought fourth. They mark the pinacle of althic grace and combat prowess. History The title of Silverblade goes back to the origins of the Althen. Although the times since it has been an hereditary title are long over, most Althen believe the blood of the first Silverblade runs threw their veins as a gift from their Born, granting them unmachted grace and strength. This man, known as Valerin Thorgein, is considered the greatest hero of late Malach before the Great Usurping. The tale of Valerin Thorgein Valerin was born during the Dark Ages as the third son of the Magepriestess Calaya Throgein. It was after the First Ritual failed that Yasleid, Eternal queen of the Malach, seeked to unify the people of Chalderia. Although Calaya was pregnant, she chose to follow her queen. Since her first two children where already too old, Calaya hoped her next child could be Yasleids next hostess. For that reason she stayed close to her Eternal no matter the cost. The birth was awaited with great interest as it was the first child born in Yasleids host that would be born outside the blessed Vale of Kylaire. It is said that as Valerin came into the world, his mother started to cry. Birthing a son destroyed her last chance to sire a hostess. He grew up under the shadow of his mothers antipathy. Valerin was unusual in many ways. He prefered the shadows of the secluded woods over the lights of Yasleids camps. He loved the chill nights of the open north and slept during the days. Most of his time he spend alone, far away from the people and their plots. Although he avoided company, he was a rash and energetic boy. Nothing could truly calm the unrest in his heart and although he usually appeared calm and introverted, Valerin was quick to anger. Most Malach believed taint that had infected the outer realms of Chalerdia to be the reason for Valerins behaviour. To them was the incarnation of the curse that befell the nobles that had abandoned their protected halls. Valerin had just turned 15 as he was attacked by Ghuls for the first time. This was the first encounter Yasleids host ever had with the Whitepelts and he walked right into their scouts. Valerin ran aways but their Beastbloods drove him into the copse where he was quickly encircled. Surrounded by this hungering filth, he had little chance to escape. As his trembling hands searched the undergrowth for a stick or rock to defend himself, he felt them closing around the handle of a sword. From the dirt he drew a lost blade of blackened silver and it began to shine in the dimmed moonlight. As the last Ghuls fled into the safety of the deeper forests, their brethrens blood had washed Valerins blade clean. The Ghulking unleashed a perishing frostbreath into the crowd. But where his bodyguard froze to death, Valerin resisted the cold and stood there unscathed. Threw the corridor the cold had carved Valerin charged and with a final leap he drove his sword deep into the chest of the Ghulking. The beast brought fourth an agonising howl as the blade split his heart open. In his death throes Gyserion tore Valerins armor asunder and lacerated his flesh. It is said that the beasts blood burned so hot that is melted Valerins blade and washed his wounds clean. Multilated but alive, the warrior rose from the Ghulkings carcass before collapsing before his queen. Category:Lore Category:Althen Category:Chalderia